Death by Chocolate
by Murasaki Ai
Summary: Bribed with chocolate cake, Sakura Mikan reluctantly agrees to take a job as a favor to her friend Aoi. Working as a personal assistant should be easy after all. Unless a certain company president figures into the equation . . . AU. NxM RxH YxA
1. A Little Surprise

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone and welcome to my newest story. _-waves casually- _It's been a while (a _very long_ while, I'll admit) since I posted something on fanfiction(dot)net, but I suddenly got the urge to write and _Voila!_

On another note, since I'm not personally familiar with the geography of Tokyo, there will inevitably be some inaccuracies throughout the story. I'll try to prevent them by researching as well as I can, but you'll have to bear with me (especially if you know Tokyo extremely well). For those who don't know Tokyo at all (and don't particularly care to research), I'll be including a "Cultural Terms" section below my A/N when necessary. Please feel free to refer back to it while reading.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Gakuen Alice**_**. All credit goes to the wonderful and amazing Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. Additionally, I do not own **_**Almond**_**, which is a real café/bakery in Tokyo.**

**

* * *

~Cultural Terms~**

**Roppongi** - a district of Tokyo famous for an active night club scene and the Roppongi Hills area (a large mixed-use property development consisting of corporate office space, apartments, shops, parks, restaurants, cafés, movie theaters, etc.)

_**Almond**_ - a café/bakery featuring many types of cake; located near Roppongi Station in Tokyo

And now, without further ado . . .

_**

* * *

Sunday, November 26th – Evening – Aoi's Apartment**_

A chilly breeze swept through the bay window as a woman approached it. Her long, brown hair was blown back, exposing her bare shoulders and arms to the cold as she strained to close the window and block out the offending wind. She paused and sat down at the window seat, admiring the view below.

The lights of Roppongi Hills (see Cultural Terms) illuminated a street still full of cars and taxis. People dressed for clubbing meandered down the sidewalk. Several workers were busy stringing lights on the trees beside the apartment building. _Christmas lights . . . Hmmm . . . I should start holiday shopping soon,_ the woman mused.

"Mikan? Do you need help closing the window?" a voice called from the kitchen.

Sakura Mikan smiled, appreciating how caring her friend was. She carefully completed her task.

"No, I got it!" she responded. "Why did you leave it open, anyway, Aoi? It's freezing outside."

The brunette walked over to the cream-colored sofa and sat down. As she waited for her friend to join her, she reflected upon the evening's events.

Aoi and Mikan, along with a few other friends (Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko), had gone out for a late-night dinner in a fancy Italian restaurant. The occasion? One of Hotaru's inventions had made the news that week as the projected "Best-Seller of the Year." No one was surprised of course, but it was a good excuse to celebrate by eating out.

"Fifty-five degrees Fahrenheit is hardly 'freezing'." Aoi laughed as she walked into the living room. She was balancing two cups of hot chocolate and a plate of cake on a tray.

"Besides," Aoi continued, "I have a little surprise for you!" She gently set the tray on the coffee table, and sat down on the love seat opposite her friend.

"Really? And what might that be?" Mikan replied, playing along. _Certainly not that piece of cake, is it?_ she thought, smiling at her friend's occasional childishness.

"Well, I may possibly have found you . . . _a new job_." The brunette's companion grinned excitedly, awaiting her friend's reaction.

To her disappointment, Mikan's face fell slightly.

"Aoi," she began, "I don't know if this is the best time for a new job. You know I quit my old one just a week ago. I wanted a bit of time off, you know?"

Aoi sighed. "The thing is . . . The company that I'm working for really needs someone to fill the position. It's an important job, and it really affects everyone in the company. Please take this job as a favor to me, alright?"

When she didn't see her friend's expression change, Aoi began to feel desperate.

"If you don't at least go to the interview, I'll . . . I'll withhold this piece of cake from you!" Aoi grinned triumphantly, snatching the plate away from the tray.

"That isn't what I think it is, right?" Mikan narrowed her eyes slightly.

"It is precisely! A slice of Death by Chocolate from _Almond_ (see Cultural Terms). Looks delicious, doesn't it?" she taunted playfully. "I think I'll just take," Aoi picked up a fork, "a bite of it now." She slowly raised a morsel of cake to her mouth and ate it, pretending to savor the rich flavor.

"How could you do this to me?" Mikan protested. "You _know _I skipped dessert tonight!"

"Mmmm . . . It's _so_ good. I could eat all of it in a single bite."

Mikan gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Aoi smirked slightly, knowing her plan was going to work. "Promise me that you'll go to the interview."

"Alright, alright." the brunette agreed resignedly. "I'll go. Please just let me have some cake." she pleaded, pouting and attempting to look cute and innocent.

Her friend threw her head back and laughed. "Deal. In fact, just take it all. I don't need the extra sugar."

Mikan shrugged. "Suit yourself." She picked up the remaining fork and took a bite.

"So what's the position?" Mikan inquired, closing her eyes as the taste of coffee, chocolate, and toffee blended together in her mouth.

Aoi winced at the question. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask. It's ummm . . . personal assistant."

The brunette groaned. "And I suppose you're going to tell me now that the interview just _happens_ to be tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp?"

"Actually, it's at eight o'clock, but you got the day right? Ha-ha . . ." Aoi's laughter trailed off as she shut her eyes and mentally braced herself for the verbal lashing of a lifetime. After a few seconds of quiet, she slowly opened one eye, only to see her companion calmly finishing her dessert.

"Well?" she inquired nervously.

Mikan frowned, putting down her plate and assuming a pensive look. "I'll go," she stated reluctantly after a few seconds of thinking, "but only because I already promised you."

"That and the fact that I'm also one of your best friends?" _Still?_ she added silently.

"Hmmm . . . That may also figure into it." Mikan allowed, smiling briefly.

Aoi breathed a sigh of relief. The two then picked up their cups and sat back, peacefully drinking and observing the night sky outside the bay window.

After a few minutes spent in companionable silence, Mikan glanced up at the clock on the wall and slowly got up.

"It's getting late—almost midnight. If I'm going to make it to the interview tomorrow morning," she teasingly glared at Aoi, "I'd better get back to my apartment."

"Okay," Aoi answered lightly, purposefully ignoring the glare. "I'll be at your door tomorrow at half past seven to walk you to work."

"That sounds fine if you don't mind. You know I could walk alone if you'd give me—"

"No, no. I want to do it to make up for springing this on you so suddenly." Aoi grinned sheepishly. _And for other personal reasons._

"Oh. Thanks. I'll go get my coat then." Mikan headed toward the coat closet by the front door.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your place?"

Mikan laughed at the question. "It's hardly necessary," she responded. "I'm sure my safety won't be compromised in the elevator going up a few floors. Of course, you never know. What if there's a murderer lurking in the hallway, and I'm killed as I try to unlock my—"

"I get it, I get it." Aoi interrupted. "Sorry for being a caring friend," she muttered.

"I heard that!" the brunette exclaimed from within the closet. She walked out and slipped her black cashmere coat on over her dress.

"It would have been wasted if you hadn't," her friend responded jokingly.

"Well," Mikan declared, acting indignant. "I'll be going before you hurt any more of my feelings!"

The two laughed amiably, while Mikan put on her strappy black heels and grabbed her black leather purse.

"See you tomorrow morning," Aoi murmured, walking to the door and opening it.

"Okay. Goodnight, then," Mikan whispered as she stepped out into the hallway.

Aoi kept the door ajar, observing her friend walk purposefully down the corridor until she disappeared into the elevator. She calmly closed the door before smiling.

"Perfect!" she said to herself.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day indeed . . .

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Well? How was it? If you have time, please write me a review. _-prods reader-_ Go on, then.

To motivate some feedback (here comes the evil statement . . .), I'm asking for _**four**_ reviews before I put up the next chapter. (Why yes, I do have low standards.) This shouldn't be _horribly_ difficult, right?

I'm also adding an easy trivia question about _Gakuen Alice_, which readers can respond to in the reviews. First person to get it right gets a special prize! Here is the question . . .

_Why is the date November 27th of special significance?_

Again, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again quite soon!


	2. Taking a Mile

**Author's Note: **It seems that between school and extra-curricular activities, I haven't really had much time to write. Sorry, dear readers, for the delay, and please enjoy the next installment!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but a girl can dream . . .**

**

* * *

**

_**Monday, November 27**__**th**__** – 6:45 am – Mikan's Apartment**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Groaning groggily, Sakura Mikan sat up, resting her back against the headboard of her bed. Her eyes darted to the digital reading on the clock. _6:46 AM_.

"Okay, Mikan. You can do this. Just get up, get ready, and go to the interview like you promised." She already regretted caving in to her friend's request – for a mere piece of cake, at that.

_Five more minutes_, her (rather lazy) other half pleaded.

"No," she declared resolutely. "Get up. A promise is a promise."

With a reluctant sigh, the brunette slid off her bed, shivering as her bare feet touched the cold wood floor. She quickly made her bed and immediately headed to the master bathroom for a nice, hot shower.

In exactly fifteen minutes, she emerged in a white bathrobe, sparkling clean, fully awake, and ready to take on the world. She strolled across the bedroom to her spacious walk-in closet and quickly dressed before heading to the kitchen to get breakfast.

_**

* * *

7:15 AM – Aoi's Apartment**_

"Hello? Natsume?" Hyuuga Aoi paused, waiting for a response. "Natsume, pick up the phone!"

"_You've reached the office of Hyuuga Natsume. He is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep. He'll get back to you as soon as—_"

Huffing impatiently at the syrupy voice of her brother's now-former personal assistant, she quickly hung up. _As if he even checks his voicemail, _the woman scoffed.

Aoi looked up at her living room clock. _Well, looks like it's time to head out anyway. I'll just grab a cup of coffee on the way._

She quickly grabbed her purse, dropping her wallet and keys into it, before slipping into some black pumps and sauntering out the front door. Absorbed in exciting thoughts of the impending events, she made it more than halfway down the hallway before she realized that she hadn't locked her apartment. Chuckling, she strolled back and pulled out her keys, completing the forgotten task.

As she stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for her friend's floor, Aoi thought about the perfect way to execute her plan.

_She'll need to look attractive, but not desperate. We can get coffee and bring it to him. But should I send her in by herself, or accompany her and present her as . . . No . . . Yes, that'll work._

_DING!_ The elevator announced its arrival on the twenty-sixth floor, and Aoi walked out of the elevator with confidence. When she reached Mikan's door, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell._ Stage two – officially underway._

_**

* * *

7:29 AM – Mikan's Apartment**_

As she flipped a page of her magazine, Mikan couldn't help once again looking up at the kitchen clock. _Any second now . . . _she predicted, anticipating the arrival of her friend.

_DING-DONG!_

The brunette smiled, amused at the coincidence.

"Coming!" she replied promptly, walking over and answering the door.

"Good morning!" greeted Aoi, a huge grin on her face.

"Good morning would have been at nine," Mikan responded laughingly. She opened the door, and gestured for Aoi to come in. As soon as Aoi's eyes landed on her companion's clothes, however, her expression changed from one of happiness to one of unconcealed horror.

"What in the _world_ are you wearing?" she screeched.

"Huh?" Mikan responded, frowning in confusion. "What's wrong with this?" She looked down at her outfit, which consisted of a white blouse, a black blazer, and long, black boot-leg trousers.

"No, no. You can't wear this to your interview!" Aoi exclaimed.

"What? Why? There's nothing wrong with my outfit . . . . Practical, comfortable, and—"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with it." Aoi interrupted. "You just can't wear these clothes _today_." Putting on a pleading expression, she asked, "Please change? For me?"

The look on the woman's face was one of obvious desperation. Mikan sighed, her resolution crumbling at her friend's expression.

"You know, I'm suddenly doing a lot of things for you lately," said the brunette. _For some pretty suspicious reasons too, if I say so myself._ "What am I_ supposed _to wear today, then?" she asked.

Aoi's eyes lit up, and she swiftly responded, "I think I have a pretty good idea." Without another word, she kicked off her shoes in the foyer and headed for the master bedroom – more specifically, the closet. With a small smile and a subtle shake of her head, Mikan followed.

After a series of shuffling noises, Aoi marched out of the closet, new outfit in hand.

"Put this on, I'll do your hair, and let's go! We're already . . ." She stopped mid-sentence to check her watch. "Two minutes behind schedule." she concluded.

Walking into the bathroom for privacy, Mikan hurriedly changed into the dressy scoop-neck navy blouse and black pencil skirt that her friend had picked out, frowning when she looked in the mirror.

"Aoi," she began, opening the door. "Is this okay to wear to the interview?", gesturing at the length of the skirt, which fell right above her knees.

Aoi waved her hands dismissively. "Believe me. You'll look downright conservative compared to some of the others. Now let's just do your hair, and you need some jewelry. Shoes and . . . ." Aoi ran back to the closet, talking to herself. A moment later, she emerged, pushing Mikan into the bathroom. She twisted the brunette's hair into a loose chignon and started powdering her face.

"Wait," Mikan said. "Can we do without the make-up?"

After a few seconds of consideration, Aoi companionably replied, "Sure, if you're okay with it. I personally never go out without some semblance of foundation on, though. Of course, your complexion is quite even without any. How about some blush, at least?

"Thanks, but no."

"Mascara? Eyeliner?"

"Aoi—"

"Oh, come on. Be a good sport," she coaxed. "It's just a little. Here." Aoi fished a tube of mascara from her purse and offered it to Mikan. The brunette decisively shook her head.

Exhausted from her efforts and in desperate need of caffeine, Aoi decided to put the jewelry on her friend and be done with it. She opened her other hand and gently set a pair of earrings and a necklace on the bathroom counter.

"Well, at least put these on. I got them for you months ago, and I _still_ haven't seen you wear them."

Feeling guilty from having forgotten them and for refusing Aoi's help, Mikan willingly put the jewelry on.

The earrings were a dainty pair of silver rose studs, an informal gift for Valentine's Day. The necklace, a layered jumble of black and silver charms (including another rose), was just something Aoi had impulsively bought before realizing that she had one almost exactly like it. Mikan laughed as she thought about how her friend's impulsive shopping trips often resulted in an inadvertent addition to her own wardrobe.

"Do you have any coffee?"

Aoi's question snapped Mikan back into the present.

"In the kitchen." the brunette responded.

"I'm going to get some, if that's okay. Are you ready to go yet?"

"I'll get you some," Mikan said. "I'm finished here anyway."

The two made their way to the kitchen. While Mikan poured coffee for her friend, Aoi rummaged through the shoe closet.

"Two sugars and a splash of cream, right?" Mikan called.

"Yep. Could you also make another cup black? It's for someone at work."

_Hmm . . .? Could this be the start of some office romance? _Mikan chuckled before replying, "Sure."

Aoi walked into the room with a suspicious look on her face. "What's so funny? If it's about the coffee, it's definitely not what you think." she said.

"Oh, really? What should I be thinking, then? Or should I say 'of whom'?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" Aoi laughed mysteriously.

Before Mikan could begin an intense interrogation, however, Aoi quickly continued, "Put these shoes on, and let's get moving. We're officially . . . oh my god, _ten minutes_ behind schedule."

Mikan considered refusing the intimidating black, peep-toe pumps, but she decided to put them on instead of wasting energy on a futile argument. She handed Aoi her cup of coffee and said, "Alright, you've officially exhausted the 'but I'm you friend card' for the day. Now let's go." Grabbing her black bag from the night before, the brunette opened the door and stepped out, waiting for her friend in the corridor.

Aoi hastily slid into her shoes and stumbled out, smiling once again.

"Looks like we'll make it! It's only a fifteen minute walk anyway – about a mile."

_A mile in three inch heels, to be precise_, Mikan grumbled to herself. "Make that for the week."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, thanks for the patience. Remember that reviews are greatly appreciated. And motivating. _-coughs-_ Would **_six_** reviews be too much to ask for?

Also, I'd like to again congratulate **crimson-diamonds-823 **for being the first to review AND to answer the question correctly. Your prize will be revealed in a later chapter.

See you soon!


	3. Enjoy Your Coffee

**A/N: **I AM ALIVE AND WELL. Yes, it may be hard to believe, since I haven't updated this story in about . . . eight months? Nine months? But I am back and BETTER THAN EVER. (Not really, I'm the same as always . . . unfortunately.) Nevertheless, here is your update, dear readers. It's short, but I wanted to get something up. Hopefully, another update will be coming your way very, very soon. ;D

**Disclaimer: Despite being back and better than ever (but not really), I still do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

_**Monday, November 27**__**th**__** – **__**7:52 AM – Hyuuga Corporations Headquarters, Tokyo**_

_Could there be a worse time to spill coffee on your new blouse and send your friend into the icy grasp of your brother alone? Definitely not_, Aoi decided as she hurried to the ladies' room on the ground floor of the towering, glass building that was Hyuuga Corporations' main office.

She shuddered as her mind replayed the five seconds in which her shoes had betrayed her, tripping her as she ascended the front steps of the building.

_At least none of it got on Mikan_. Aoi sighed. _So much for my plan to introduce her to Natsume . . . Well, I'm sure she'll be fine anyway. I hope._

_

* * *

_

_**7:56 AM – The Elevator**_

Mikan drummed her fingers on the polished silver railing as she watched the floor numbers tick by. She absentmindedly took a sip of the cup of black coffee that Aoi had shoved at her and grimaced. _I'll never understand people who drink coffee black_. 18 . . . 19 . . . 20 . . . Ding.

The sleek doors slid open, revealing a spacious, light-filled hallway. As her eyes adjusted, she saw a row of black chairs, on which were perched several women finger-combing their hair and pulling on their already low-cut shirts. _Oh, how lovely. There's a fan club._

A door further down the hallway clicked open, and a blond in a miniskirt and kitten heels strutted out, followed by a man with a rather displeased look on his face.

"He _obviously_ doesn't know what to look for in a secretary," the woman declared, flipping her pin-straight hair and sending a wave of noxiously floral perfume through the air. She threw a business card at the man behind her and said, "He'll be needing that."

She quickly gave each of the women in the room a snobby up-and-down, stopping at Mikan. "You know, dressing like a schoolgirl slut won't help you get the position. Natsume and I happen to know each other _personally_, and I assure you that sixteen year-olds with tiny skirts aren't his type."

Mikan lifted an eyebrow and replied casually, "Twenty-four with a law degree, actually. I'm sure he doesn't like hypocritical forty year-olds with fake tans and absolutely revolting perfume either."

"How dare you! I'm thirty-one, for your information. Only three years older than Natsume-kun." The blonde tilted her nose up at Mikan and sat down in one of the chairs. "Well, we'll see what his type is. Why don't you go in next? Hmm?"

"With pleasure," the brunette responded coolly. The man, obviously an employee at the company, ushered her to the door.

_So what exactly am I getting myself into?_

_

* * *

_

_**8:00 AM – The Office of Hyuuga Natsume, President and C.E.O. of Hyuuga Corps.**_

"Enter," a voice called.

I opened the door and walked in, keeping my eyes on the floor. When I finally looked up, I almost dropped my jaw in shock.

Sitting behind the desk and in front of a glass wall overlooking Tokyo was quite possibly the most handsome man I had ever set eyes upon. I immediately dropped my gaze. _Aoi would have to pay for this. Why wouldn't she at least tell me that my future boss would be drop-dead-gorgeous?_

I looked up at this Hyuuga Natsume and waited for him to address me. After more than a few seconds of silence in which we stared at each other, I teasingly asked, "What's the matter? Surprised to see someone wearing appropriate clothing to an interview?"

"Not exactly." He stood up and walked over to me. "I can't help it if other people are eager to impress, " he said, referring to the rather skimpily dressed group of women waiting outside.

A pause.

"Is that coffee?" Before I could answer, he took the cup from my hand, downing half of it in one swallow . . .

"You know I've drunk out of tha—"

. . . and promptly spitting it back out. "What _is _this? It's disgusting! Gritty . . . and lukewarm at that."

_Correction: Aoi neglected to mention not only that my future boss was handsome, but that he was a handsome _jerk_. Well, my ex-future boss, now, _I mentally chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, sir. Or should I say, your royal highness? I came here for a job interview, not to bring you coffee. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave without completing the interview either." I turned around.

"Would you mind getting my coffee before you go, then?" he asked, with a cheeky grin on his face.

I sighed, turned back around . . .

"Here."

. . . and promptly dumped the rest of the "disgustingly lukewarm" coffee in his face.

"Consider it done." I made my way to the door, opened it, stepped out of Hyuuga Natsume's office, and closed the door with a satisfied look on my face.

To my surprise, the forty, er, thirty-one year-old woman had apparently already left. _Well, I'm out of coffee anyway._

I dropped the plastic cup into a nearby trashcan and got on the elevator again. _Time to explain things to Aoi . . . This'll be pleasant.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **I'll be back with another update soon, but in the meantime . . . Why not write me a little review? Please? I won't ask for more than **_four_** reviews before I put up the next update, since I do feel horribly guilty about leaving you all hanging for so long.

See you soon. :)


	4. Well Qualified

**Author's Note:** Hello, hello! I've been away from home for the past week, so I haven't had much time to write, but here is the update! About two weeks it took me . . . but it's quite a bit longer than the previous chapters. Overall, not too shabby, eh?

**Disclaimer: Being away from home had nothing to do with me acquiring the rights to GA, so . . . Yeah. Don't sue.  
**

* * *

_**8:05 AM – Just Outside the Office of Hyuuga Natsume, President and C.E.O. of Hyuuga Corps.**_

Hyuuga Natsume opened the door, wearing an irked yet rather amused look on his face and a substantial amount of coffee on his gray dress shirt. He scanned the hallway for a moment before realizing that the woman he'd just been about to interview was already gone.

"Ruka," he said to the blond man standing by the door. "I'm going to need a clean shirt and all of the information you can find on that woman in the next three hours."

"How exactly do you expect me to find information on her when she didn't even leave her name?" Ruka chuckled. "Face it, Natsume. Not every woman in Tokyo is willing to bow at your feet and submit herself to your whims for a paycheck, especially not one of a personal assistant."

Natsume shot the man a withering look.

"Just because you're my best friend, Nogi, doesn't mean I don't have the power to fire you. You're only _one_ of the directors on the board, so you wouldn't be hard to replace." He smirked.

"Last time I checked, the duties of a director extended only to approval of new employees and did not under any circumstances include detective work on said employees' backgrounds," Ruka replied smoothly. "Oh, and a trustworthy man on the board _is _difficult to replace. Tobita and I have been the only people consistently on your side since your mother relinquished control of the company. Without us, Koizumi Hisashi would probably be in your position as C.E.O. by now."

Natsume sighed. "Speaking of which, there's a board meeting in eight minutes. I suppose this issue will have to wait until after lunch." He paused. "I still need that shirt, by the way."

"I'm not your P.A. . . . and I can see why no one else wants to be either," Ruka laughed.

"Tch. You make it sound like they quit, when in fact, I fire them." _Because they were annoying the hell out of me and never getting any work done_.

"Why don't you ask Aoi?" Ruka suggested.

"Aoi?"

"Your _sister_?"

"Oh, she's definitely going to have a spare shirt ironed and ready in two minutes," Natsume said sarcastically.

"Well, as the personal relations manager, I'm sure she'll have something up her sleeve."

"I suppose anything is better than showing up to the meeting like this. Women. I'll give her a call. You're dismissed, Nogi."

Ruka smiled and shook his head.

"Maybe she'll have a P.A. candidate up for an interview too. God knows he needs _someone_ to keep him in check."

_**

* * *

8:07 AM – First Floor of Hyuuga Corps. Headquarters**_

Aoi walked out of the bathroom just as Mikan stepped out of the elevator, and they immediately headed towards each other. Just as they were within talking distance however, Aoi's cellphone began to ring. She frowned and fished the phone out of her purse, glancing at the caller ID. _The Annoying One_.

"Hold on a sec. It's my brother calling." She flipped open the phone. "Yeah? How did everything go?" The two women slowly meandered to a padded bench near the entrance to the building.

"It was . . . fine," Natsume replied with a chuckle. "Do you have a spare shirt by any chance?"

"You want one of my shirts? Why? Did you get another of the interviewees to sleep with you or something?" Aoi inquired with a roll of the eyes. "I thought we already went over the office relationship thing."

"God, no. I want a _men's_ shirt. For me. I had a bit of an accident with some coffee."

"Really? Not like you to be so clumsy." _I, on the other hand . . ._

"Is it a yes or a no, dear sister?"

"It's a yes, fortunately for you. Meet me in my office, and I'll get it for you, yeah?"

"It's a bit of an urgent situation. Could you meet me near the main conference room?"

"The one on the fourth floor? Okay, why not. I'm having a good day today. See you in a few."

All Aoi heard was the sound of her brother hanging up. _Not one for pleasantries as always_, she sighed.

"Hey, Mikan?" she called to her friend, who had spent the last few minutes sitting on the bench with her head against the wall and her eyes closed.

"Mmmmm, yeah?" Mikan replied drowsily.

"You mind coming up to my office with me for a minute? I need to put out a minor fire. And change into another shirt." She grimaced at the still obvious stain on her blouse.

"Sure, sure." _If that'll get you on my good side after that disastrous interview_.

"It'll be just a minute. I promise."

_**

* * *

8:14 AM – Outside the Main Conference Room, Fourth Floor of Hyuuga Corps. Headquarters**_

"Mikan. Mikan?" Aoi gently prodded her friend who was once again dozing upright in a bench, this time on a different floor. "Turns out I need to sit in for the board meeting. It may take a while. You want to come with and observe? It'll probably be less dull than sitting here staring at the wall."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, you can stay out here for another two hours if you want to. I'm not forcing you to come."

"Fine, I'll come in. But you're buying lunch. And I'm sleeping if it gets boring." The brunette heaved herself up from the bench and walked with her friend toward the conference room.

"Deal. How did the interview go, by the way?" Aoi pushed open the heavy mahogany door.

"Not so well. He was a jerk. How he ever got anyone to work for him is beyond me." _Although his looks _may_ have factored into it_, Mikan silently added. _Ugh, who am I kidding? His looks are the only reason any woman would _want_ to work for him. That, or his money. The arrogance isn't exactly working miracles of attraction or anything, after all.  
_

Her companion laughed loudly, drawing a few disapproving looks from the people already in the room.

"I hope you're not disappointed that we didn't . . . hit it off?"

"Not really. I guess I kind of expected it. Natsume's not exactly the perfect gentleman."

The two took seats near the middle of the rectangular table.

"Natsume? What, is he your boyfriend?" Mikan asked, referring to the obvious lack of honorific in her friend's address of the company C.E.O. _Well, wouldn't that be an interesting turn of events._

"No. _No. __**No**_." Aoi shook her head vehemently. "He's my brother!" _And someone else's potential fiancé if I have my way with things . . . but I'll save that for another time.  
_

Mikan rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. "Oh, of course. I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier. Now that I think about it, the family resemblance is amazing. The hair. And the eyes – exactly the same shade, although yours are much friendlier, truth be told. But doesn't that mean –" Mikan's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, just as the door to the conference room opened.

"Your _brother_ is the _C.E.O_ of Hyuuga Corporations?"

Hyuuga Natsume, the newly identified C.E.O., briefly glanced in the direction of the loudly whispered exclamation, carefully masking the surprise he registered in seeing the woman he'd just tried to interview sitting in a private board meeting. He calmly finished buttoning his black shirt and tying his silver tie.

"Uh, yes," Aoi deadpanned. "Did I never tell you?"

"How about no? Way to leave out one of the vital facts of your life to your best friend of four years."

"It just never came up." Said best friend shrugged.

"Suuuure." Mikan put her head down on her folded arms and closed her eyes once again, pondering how Aoi was never one to discuss her family or her past, despite her warmth and friendliness.

Everyone in the room stood up as the company president approached his seat at the head of the table. Everyone besides Mikan, that is.

Natsume didn't bother hiding his irritation at the blatant nonchalance of this unnamed woman. _Barging into a meeting of company higher-ups and not even standing up when the C.E.O. walks into the room? Who the hell is this woman?_

"You, there. The woman with the curled brown hair. Your name?"

Everyone looked in the brunette's direction expectantly.

Mikan opened her eyes for a moment, scanning the expressions of the people in the room to make sure he was referring to her. She sat up and pushed her fringe out of her eyes with a casual sweep of the hand. "Is there a problem of some sort?"

"Besides the fact that you are currently sleeping in a _private_ meeting and I have no clue who you are?"

"No wonder you need a P.A. You have no short-term memory, do you?"

"Chill, Natsume. She's here with me," Aoi cut in. "And Mikan, you should probably stand up. It's standard company protocol."

"I owe nothing to Hyuuga . . . san," she added, almost as an afterthought. "Company president or no." _And probably another narcissistic playboy from what Aoi said on the phone._

The people in the room visibly straightened up in shock at the statement, and several people craned their necks to get a better view of this brazen woman.

Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance and said, "Alright, alright. Enough theatrics. Since it's an urgent meeting and you're here with Aoi, I'll pardon you for now. You two need to stay after and speak with me personally." _Another rich girl who thinks the world should revolve around her every whim? Well, Aoi's always had trouble choosing trustworthy friends._

Mikan just scoffed and turned to look out of the window in disdain. _Theatrics? Nothing compared to the woman who stormed out of your office this morning. Probably another of your office whores. You're so easy to see through, Hyuuga. And probably nothing like your sister. No wonder she never talks about you._

Satisfied with that reaction, Hyuuga Natsume declared, "As several of you know, the head of our department of litigation and finance spontaneously decided that he's getting too old to deal with the workings of a growing international company. He resigned yesterday and went to fill a vacated position at Tanaka & Associates, the corporate law firm that's a few blocks away. Since we're still in the midst of buying up and merging with Yoshida Electronics, we're in need of a legal expert, preferably in the next forty-eight hours. If anyone has suggestions as to whom we should hire, please speak to either me or Director Nogi after this meeting."

At this suggestion, a thin man in his late fifties with graying hair said pompously, "I do not believe that is quite necessary Hyuuga-san. You see, my niece would be perfectly suited to the position."

"Your niece? Koizumi Luna has only been able to get as high up as she is by bribing people with her family's money. Since she made a disaster of her interview for P.A. this morning, she won't need to come back to try for head of our legal department. I thank you for your suggestion."

The man, Koizumi Hisashi, who was sitting to the right of Natsume, inhaled sharply and stood up, looking livid. He lifted his arm, clearly with the intention to strike the man beside him, but thought better of it and sat back down. "Watch your words, Hyuuga. If it weren't for your mother's iron will, I would be leading the company in your place."

Mikan watched the exchange with mild interest. _Luna couldn't be the woman from this morning . . .? Maybe he's __more complex than I give him credit for. Or maybe he's just throwing away another heiress after being pressed for marriage one too many times._

"Duly noted," Natsume replied. "Now, onto the next order of business . . ."

_**

* * *

10:36 AM – Main Conference Room, Fourth Floor of Hyuuga Corps. Headquarters**_

"Is everyone clear?"

A murmur of affirmatives and a smattering of nods served as reply to my question.

"Good. Since your lunch breaks will start around eleven, feel free to leave early for today. Meeting dismissed." I felt mild satisfaction at the smile that lit up several employees' faces.

The loud clicking of shoes that could only belong to women alerted me to two of them who were quickly approaching, one being my sister, Aoi, and the other, the mysterious woman from this morning.

"Mikan, this is my brother, Hyuuga Natsume. Natsume, this is my close friend Sakura Mikan." _Sakura? As in the investment tycoons, Sakura Investment Group?_

"Hmm. A pleasure." I took her hand and drew it to my lips. She frowned and quickly pulled away.

"Are you usually this difficult or do I bring out the worst in you?" I asked.

"A bit of both. Mostly the latter." She smiled. _Well, she has a personality at least.  
_

"Are you here to chat or apologize for disrespecting me in front of my employees?"

"Neither," my sister interrupted. "Mikan would like to apply for the position." At this statement, Aoi's friend raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Which one? As I recall, she wasn't too pleased with me this morning, so it must be for head of company litigation? It takes an extraordinary person with brilliant qualifications and lots of experience to do such a job. I'm not sure that I'd be willing to accept anyone under thirty for the position." I looked at the woman appraisingly. "Do you even have a degree?" _Or a brain? It'd be quite a change from the women who come into this company seeking a marriage for business purposes. _He chuckled silently.

"I do have a degree, in corporate law – from Harvard in fact. And I just quit my position as associate at Tanaka, where I believe your old department head just transferred? But of course, this entire discussion is moot, since I'm actually not interested in the position at all and have no clue as to why Aoi would suggest otherwise." She sent Aoi a quizzical frown.

_An investment giant's heiress with a law degree and a head on her shoulders . . . could be just what we need._

"Really? Well, Sakura-san, it seems that you are in fact very qualified for the position. Skilled lawyers are in high demand these days. I'm not sure that I'd be willing to let such a perfect candidate go. Is there anything I could do to convince you to take the position?"

"Hmm. Nothing short of removing yourself as company president," She smiled again, almost wickedly.

"How about having lunch with me? If you're still not convinced afterwards, you'll be free to go, no strings attached."_  
_

"Well, I would accept the invitation, but I already have lunch plans with Aoi." She shot my sister a warning look, which was happily ignored by the intended recipient.

"Um, I just realized that I have a . . . lunch meeting with a client. Yes. So sorry to cancel, Mikan, dear, but I'll take comfort in the fact that you won't be eating alone. Ciao!"

With that, Aoi trotted off. It was obvious to both of us that what she'd said was a complete lie. _Now why exactly is my dear sister trying to help me?_

"Shall we go, Sakura-san?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" she quipped.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Very well, then. I suppose I can suffer in your company for another hour."

"You don't exactly mince your words, do you? I can tell we're going to get along."

She looked almost startled.

_Hmm, this ordeal may go better than I expected. After all, it's not a bad thing to have an attractive young woman representing your company. As long as said woman isn't after your money . . . or getting a ring on your finger. Too bad that couldn't be said for any of the potential P.A.'s._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **So. How was it? Good? Bad? Hilarious? Hilariously awful? Write me a review and let me know. I'd like _**six**_ reviews before I post the next chapter, which is already in the works! :D As always, suggestions and comments are welcome, and I will see you all soon._  
_


End file.
